


Is There Somewhere?

by iamsimonlewis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, emotional crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsimonlewis/pseuds/iamsimonlewis
Summary: Jace and Simon have been in a secret relationship for months. Will Jace accept the job offer in Brooklyn and leave Simon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @carrotcakemagnus on tumblr and @carotcakemagnus on twitter if you want to cry.

Jace smiled as he entered Simon’s apartment, _Check Yes Juliet_ blaring from the other room. He knew it could only mean that Simon was home from work early. He quietly took off his shoes, setting his briefcase down on the floor as he followed the music. He leaned against the bedroom door, taking in the scene before him. Simon was dancing on the extremely messy bed in long knee socks with one of Jace’s shirts covering his small body. It was too big for him and Jace despised the shirt, but Simon made it look beautiful.

 

_ “Jace.”  _ Simon grinned as he noticed the blond haired man staring at him, he hopped down from the bed and reached out to hug Jace who welcomed him with open arms.  _ “How was work?”  _ Jace shivered as he felt Simon’s breath against his neck, something he should be used to from the weekends they spend together. 

 

_ “Horrible. My Mother wants be to take a job offer in Brooklyn.”  _ He sighed and took of his blazer, throwing it onto the floor. He watched breathless as Simon moved closer and pecked his cheek quickly before pulling back and untying the black tie that hung around the blond’s neck.  Jace was always bad with ties, he was thankful to have Simon around to help. 

 

_ “Someday we’ll run away together and start a band.”  _ Simon smiled, walking over to the bed to lay down. He patted the spot beside him, signaling for the exhausted Jace to sit beside him. 

 

_ “Please tell me I’m the one naming the band.”  _ Jace smirked as he cuddled up beside Simon who put his arm around the blond. Simon chuckled, bringing his hand up to massage through his boyfriend’s golden locks. 

 

_ “I’m not that bad at naming bands!”  _ Jace looked up at him, shuffling up to kiss Simon’s nose before moving back down to rest his head on Simon’s chest.

 

_ “I love you, but you suck at naming things. You named your last band Cobweb Thingy.”  _ The two erupted into laughter, remembering how horribly the band crashed and burned. They had one show with an audience of five people, that was including Jace who was hiding in a dark corner so he wouldn’t get noticed.

 

_ “You’re right, that’s terrible.”  _ He stopped moving his hand in Jace’s hair as he thought back to what Jace said earlier, about the job in Brooklyn.  _ “Are you going to take the offer?”  _ He mumbled softly, just loud enough for Jace to hear. He watched as the blond’s pulled away and sat up, blinking down at him in surprise. 

 

_ “What?”  _ He watched silently as the brown haired man sat up and turned to face him, his legs crossed like a small child in kindergarten.

 

_ “Are you going to take the offer?”  _ Simon repeated, looking down at his fingers as he waited nervously for Jace to answer. He was waiting for Jace to say yes, to walk out of the cheap apartment with Simon’s broken heart in his hands. Instead, Jace shocked him.

 

_ “No.”  _ He shook his head, taking Simon’s hand in his.  _ “I’m not taking the job.”  _ Simon looked up at him with wide eyes, glancing down at their interlocked hands. 

 

_ “But..you-why not? Your mother's going to be furious.”  _ Jace shrugged with a soft smile, bringing Simon hand up to his mouth. He gave a soft kiss to each of his fingers, trying to show Simon that he didn’t care. 

 

_ “That doesn’t matter. I want to stay here, with you. I want to work shitty jobs with you and sleep on cheap, uncomfortable mattresses that hurt our backs. I want to wake up smiling with you beside me and introduce you to my annoying siblings. I want to stay, if you want m-”  _ Simon cut him off with a kiss, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Jace wanted to **be** with him, he wanted to **stay** with him. Simon pulled back for a second, wiping the happy tears off his cheek before pulling Jace back into the kiss. The blond smiled against Simon’s lips, laughing as they knocked teeth.  When they pulled away both of them held big grins on their face. Jace laid down, pulling Simon with him so his head rested on Jace’s chest. Just above his heartbeat. He smiled as he kissed the top of Simon’s head.

 

_ “So, does this mean no more late night visits that end with you sneaking out so your mom doesn’t get suspicious?”  _ Simon asked, putting his arm around Jace’s waist. Jace nodded, pulling Simon closer. 

 

_ “Yeah, it does. Now you have to deal with my morning breath.”  _ He beamed as Simon rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “I’m sure it’s not that bad…”  _

 


End file.
